Solo por diversión
by Dan72
Summary: Gabriel esta aburrido así que piensa en ir a la tierra para buscar algo de diversión pero va sin decirle a nadie, esto no es muy bien recibido por su padre o hermanos (contiene spank/nalgadas no leer si no es de su agrado)


Gabriel estaba encerrado en su habitación aburrido, para ser el menor de los arcángeles se metía en demasiados problemas, más de los que su padre o sus hermanos pudieran tolerar, ya era lo suficientemente mayor para viajar a la tierra por sí mismo así que en su aburrimiento decidió bajar a jugar un poco con los animales que su padre creo.

Había perdido el sentido del tiempo jugando, ya no había dinosaurios y la tierra estaba mejor que cuando fue la era de hielo por lo que había animales con mejores características y de eso se dio cuenta Gabriel mientras jugaba con un lobo.

El lobo saltaba, le mordía y olía el cabello al igual que las alas, Gabriel se divertía sin importarle nada porque sabía que ese tipo de animales jugaba así hasta que escuchó un trueno en el cielo mirando su alrededor.

Era tarde.

Se levantó del suelo donde estaba recostado, ya había anochecido, tenía miedo, si su padre o sus hermanos se daban cuenta que había bajado sin avisar a nadie lo matarían.

"N-Nos vemos luego pequeño"

Se despidió del Lobo acariciándolo por última vez antes de abrir sus alas y volar hacia su hogar. Aterrizó en la entrada del cielo y para su mala suerte sus hermanos mayores menos Michael y su padre estaban allí ¡Incluso su padre! Todos le miraron con sorpresa y cierto alivio por unos momentos y luego le miraron con enfado.

"¡Gabriel!" Su padre avanzó tomándolo por los hombros agitándolo "¿¡Dónde estabas!?"

El arcángel menor se asustó sin poder contestar.

"¡Contesta!"

"Yo…"

En ese momento llegó Michael apresurado mirando a su padre.

"Padre no pude enc…"

Se quedó en silencio mirando a Gabriel.

" **¡Te estuvimos buscando por horas!** "

"Solo baje a la tierra un rato, no se alteren tanto" murmuro Gabriel

No solo los había preocupado, sino que también estaba siendo irrespetuoso, su padre no pasaría por alto esto por lo que tomo a Gabriel por un brazo haciéndole girar le comenzó a dar nalgadas.

"¡Te mostrare lo alterado que estoy!"

"¡Ay! ¡Papá!"

Gabriel se retorció intentando alejarse de la mano de su padre hasta que por fin se detuvo, su padre apretó su agarre en el brazo.

En un parpadeo él y sus hermanos estaban con su padre en la sala del trono, sin esperar más su padre arrastro al arcángel menor hasta su trono sentándose y poniendo a Gabriel boca abajo en su regazo.

El menor noto lo que su padre iba a hacer, en frente de sus hermanos mayores, le aterró la idea por lo cual comenzó a retorcerse intentando escapar cuando sintió otra nalgada que le hizo estarse quieto.

"¡Nooo porfavor no frente de mis hermanos!" grito Gabriel en suplica

"Silencio"

Su padre volvió a bajar la mano con fuerza.

"!Auu!"

"No estás en posición de tener peticiones" regañaba su padre continuando con las palmadas con fuerza "¡Tus hermanos tienen derecho de ver tu castigo después del susto que les diste!"

Gabriel balanceo los pies con fuerza comenzando a derramar las primeras lágrimas, sentía sobre todo vergüenza por tener a sus hermanos mayores allí.

"Lo sientooo porfavor papá" sollozo

Su padre no dijo nada, esperaría a acabar el castigo para hablar con él, levantó la túnica de Gabriel dejando su trasero desnudo continuando con las nalgadas, había pasado un rato y su pobre trasero, ya rojo, ardía.

"Papi lo sientooo porfavor ya para" lloro apretando la túnica de su padre, quería llevar sus manos a cubrirse pero si hacía eso sabía que solo molestaría más a su padre.

"Papá" hablo Lucifer el cual había estado un rato en silencio "Creo que es suficiente"

Su padre no hablo, se inclinó tomando su sandalia derecha, Gabriel sintió el movimiento sabiendo que lo que su padre hacía por lo que comenzó a llorar más amargamente.

"Gabriel ¿A dónde fuiste?" pregunto su padre severamente

El arcángel menor quería contestar pero el llanto no le dejaba, su padre suspiro dejándole calmarse.

"Vamos pequeño, respira y contesta"

"F-Fui a la t-tierra" hipo Gabriel contestando "Lo siento no lo vuelvo a hacer"

"¿Fuiste a la tierra…sin permiso?" pregunto Michael recuperando su enojo.

Gabriel asintió lastimosamente.

"Gabriel ¿Por qué te fuiste sin permiso y sin avisarle nadie?" pregunto su padre

"Q-Quería divertirme un rato" sollozo frotándose los ojos

Su padre no espero más, comenzó a bajar su sandalia sobre el trasero de su pobre arcángel menor molesto, controlaba su fuerza para no hacerle daño solo quería dejar una buena impresión en la memoria del menor ¿preocupar a todos solo por irse a divertir?

Consentía mucho a Gabriel por ser el menor, pero eso no lo dejaría pasar, realmente le había asustado.

"¡Nunca vuelvas a irte sin avisar y sin permiso! ¿¡Entendido!?"

"¡Auuu siii!"

Continuo bajando la sandalia hasta que el trasero de Gabriel era suficientemente rojo, el arcángel menor ni siquiera noto cuando su padre se detuvo y le volteo acunándolo en su regazo.

"Shh ya está bebe, papá te perdona"

Gabriel sollozo calmando su llanto, tomaba con fuerza la túnica de su padre llorando en su hombro, sintió una mano que le acariciaba la cabeza mirando hacia arriba para ver a Michael sonriendo en compasión.

"Nos diste un buen susto hermanito" comento Lucifer acercándose de igual manera

"No vuelvas a hacerlo, estábamos muy preocupados por ti" dijo Raphael

Gabriel sonrió a sus hermanos mayores, al menos no se estaban burlando de él y ahora sentía algo de culpa por lo que hizo.

"Tienes suerte que padre te haya tomado en mano, yo habría usado el cinturón muy duramente en ti, pero padre es más compasivo"

El arcángel menor llevó una mano a frotar su adolorido trasero.

"¿Compasivo? Díselo a mi pobre trasero"

Escuchó las risas compasivas de sus hermanos mayores y de su padre, bajo un poco la cabeza escondiéndola entre las túnicas de su padre.

"Lamento preocuparlos" murmuro "Los quiero"

Sus hermanos sonrieron al igual que su padre.

"¿Qué dijiste Gabe? No te escuche" se burló Lucifer

"Púdrete Luci, no lo repetiré"

"Lenguaje Gabe" regaño su padre

"Si papá" renegó Gabriel


End file.
